In The Middle
by more-storys
Summary: How people can get in the middle of things that they shouldn't need to be. Poor Sakura and Tomoyo Sorry I suck at this, please read and found out and please review


**Hey All  
I am sorry that my other story has slow down but a lot of stuff happened but I am trying to get other stories up so you have different stories.  
I hope you will enjoy this story and don't worry I won't put many songs in this fic**

**Also i don't own CCS **

**Chapter 1**

**Black Wolves**  
Black Wolf with gold outline = Leader  
Black Wolf with purple outline = Second or family  
Black Wolf = someone that's in the gang

**Killer Dragons**  
Red Dragon with a black outline = Leader  
Red Dragon with a blue outline = Second or family  
Red Dragon = someone that's in the gang

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

I realized that I'm by your side all the time  
But is it actually hate? Love? Is it a fantasy?

If I can see my feelings clearly  
Then I won't care whether I'm a lady or a host

Everyone has different reasons  
for falling in love, but MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

I want to see the kind you now; if a sakura kiss makes my heart pound, let's fall in romantic love  
The present is more important than the future; the beautiful spring love is the art of a blossoming maiden

Say, I want to try looking for you, who I don't know  
But I'm also scared

In denim, frills, casual, or Chinese dress  
I prepare myself to change inside out every time we meet

The doors of love that open one after another  
are fully loaded with thrills- Let's fall in definite love

On days when we're too busy and pass each other by, a sakura kiss— A love so romantic that it hurts  
Let's accept each other's weak points; love that touches one another is invincible; we who bloom are the protagonists

Let's create memories that won't pale against the blindingly bright sky now

Let's fall in definite love

I want to see the kind you now; if a Sakuar kiss makes my heart pound, let's fall in romantic love  
The present is more important than the future; the beautiful spring love is the art of a blossoming maiden, YEAH  
The art of a blossoming maiden

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE"

"And that was Sakura Kiss the most popular song around! And to any listens that are fans o.."

Sakura rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them after turning her alarm off. A 17 year old girl that is in her last of school, she has long, wavy light brown hair with emerald green eyes. A nice athletic body that boys lust after her all the time, but she didn't notice them at all. Sakura is on the cheerleading team at school as well as being on the track-and-field but the one thing Sakura is known for is getting up late.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M LATE AGAIN." Sakura was running around her room trying to get ready as fast as she could. It was kind nice not having her brother yelling at her to get up but she missed him. You see Sakura only had him left in her life, she doesn't remember much of her mother and father and she was the last person to see them. For years Sakura had nightmares about the death of her parents, it was so bad that even her brother got worried about her sleeping.

Sakura grab her bag, got out her house and then at full speed she ran all the way to school. Praying that she would make it before the bell would go off to say that classes have started. As sakura ran through her favourite part on her way to and from school which was a lane that had cherry blossom trees planted all long the lane. She notices that the cherry blossoms will be blooming soon.

Sakura sigh wishing that she could stay under these trees all day and not go to school and deal with her maths teacher.

**At school**

Sakura got through the classroom door and into her seat right before the bell went. She was so puffed out from running she didn't really notice her best friend giggling at her for being nearly late again.

"Slept in again?"

"Yeah...but...i...still...made...it..."

"Yes but you didn't need to run all the way here, we have a free period this morning hahaha"

Sakura then looked up to look at her best friend Tomoyo in the eye to see if she was joking or not, because she wasn't sakura was going to kick herself. Tomoyo couldn't hold it in any more and she just bust out with laugher.

"The look on your face saku! I just couldn't help myself. You are just too easy to mess with"

"That isn't funny moyo." Puffed sakura

Sakura looked back to the window and sighed again, she knew it was going to be a long school day. At least she has Tomoyo with her.  
Tomoyo was a beautiful girl that was 18 years old; she has long, wavy, grayish-violet which was so lovely to look at in the sun. Her eyes were purple which always shined when she is really happy.

**After school** (cause its toooooo bordering to write what happen at school)

"Sakura lets walk together"

"Sure Tomoyo" as sakura packed up her things

Sakura and Tomoyo walked side by side and chatting like nothing else and looking at the cherry blossoms tree that were so close to blooming, which lead to planning a picnic on the weekend so they didn't notice what was happening around them at all, lucky for them that gang fights have rules about not getting un-gang members involved with whatever they are doing in the public streets. So when the girls were just walking the normal path that they take, it was a surprise for suddenly an arm came out of nowhere and grabs sakura.

"Fuck off Li" yelled a guy that seems to be the same age as sakura and tomoyo. He had brown eyes that could right at this moment set anything on fire and from what sakura could see he was dressed all in black. That's when she notices something cold and mental like was touching her head. Sakura paled at this realization and looked at tomoyo who was now behind two more guys that are dressed in black but have different colour tops on and they didn't seem to be happy about what this other guy was doing.


End file.
